What's Cooking?
Hey everybody, I realize it has been a very long time since I've wrote a fanfiction. But I'm pleased to announce that after a delay, my next fanfiction is finally completed! I apologize for the delay since I've been busy finishing up my final School year and handling my YouTube channel a lot better, but here's the next fanfiction. Enjoy! A usual dinner at the Loud House was always expected. The siblings always run downstairs in a frenzy wanting to be fed by their father. This night, the usual occurs, all the siblings run downstairs and sit at the table waiting for dinner. Luna: Where's pops? I'm starving! Rita: He should be home from work any minute now. (The front door opens, showing Lynn Sr., who was looking extremely exhausted from his day at work) Rita: Honey? Are you alright? Lynn Sr.: Tired! I don't think I've ever seen the restaurant this busy! Lana: Well at least you're well known! Lori: Anyways, what's for dinner? Lynn Sr.: (sighs) Sorry everyone, I'm too tired to do anything. Leni: So then what are we having for dinner? Lynn: Let's order pizza! Rita: We ordered pizza last night, so that's not an option. Lucy: So what are we going to eat? Lincoln: Umm, I have a suggestion. (Everybody turns to Lincoln) Lincoln: Remember the cooking class I did with Clyde? I'm thinking I can cook dinner tonight. Lori: Are you sure Lincoln? Luan: We don't want you to hurt yourself. Lola: Or make our dinner taste- (gets elbowed by Lana) Lincoln: (stoically) Well I'm not going to let my family starve! Either I attempt to cook, or else we'll starve to death! Luna: (smiles) That's my bro! (Lincoln goes into the kitchen and pulls out his recipe) Lincoln: I think Hamburgers would be good enough for tonight. I'll try some of my other recipes tomorrow if Dad's still sick. (Following the recipe step by step, Lincoln prepares enough hamburgers for the whole family. After about two hours, Lincoln went into the kitchen and saw his family asleep) Lincoln: Ahem! Luna: (yawns) How long were we asleep for? Lola: Is that what you made Lincoln? Lincoln: Yup! I call it, the "Lincoln Loud Tasty Supreme"! Lori: (sniffs) Mmmm, that smells delicious. (Lincoln puts a burger on each of his family's plates) Lincoln: Eat up everyone! (One by one, each member of the family took a bite out of Lincoln's burger) Leni: (wide eyed) Oh my gosh... Lincoln: (worried) Is it okay? Leni: (smiles) Are you kidding?! This is amazing! Lincoln: (gasps) Really? 'Lori: (moans) This is literally the best burger I've ever eaten! Lola: So much flavour and tastiness! Lisa: I can't deny my taste buds are sucked into this flavour. Lily: (giggles) Yum! Luna: I think you've done a great job Lincoln. Rita: Well done Lincoln, you did an outstanding job. Lincoln: (smiles) Thank you so much! Lynn Sr.: Eh, I have to disagree. Lincoln: W-What? Lana: What's wrong with it?! This is awesome! Lynn Sr.: It doesn't taste that great. I think Lincoln might have missed a few steps. Lincoln: But Dad, I followed through the recipe as best as I could! What's wrong with it? Lynn Sr.: (thinks) Uhh... The meat isn't strong enough. Lincoln: Okay? Lynn Sr.: And... you put too much mustard in it. Lincoln: (sighs) Well at least you tried it. Lynn Sr.: Oh no no! Don't beat yourself over the head! It just needs some improvement. Lori: I have to disagree. (The other sisters also agree with Lori) Rita: Maybe it's because you're sick honey, you can't fully taste food when you're sick. Lynn Sr.: Oh believe me honey, I would still taste food even if I had a cold. And I think this needed some improvement. Rita: Honey, don't make it so obvious. If you don't like it, just push it to the side so you don't hurt Lincoln's feelings. Lincoln: Don't worry Dad, tomorrow night I'll make sure dinner is even better! Because I'm going to make pizza! Sisters: (excited) PIZZA!! (Lincoln is instantly hugged by all of his sisters) Lincoln: (laughs nervously) I should've kept my mouth shut. THE NEXT DAY (Lincoln was in the kitchen preparing his pizzas for the family. When he was done he goes to the dining room with four boxes of pizza) Lincoln: Pizza delivery! Luan: (licks her lips) This is going to be so tasty. Rita: (towards Lynn Sr.) Hopefully for ALL of us. Lincoln: Dad? I figured I'd let you try it first. (hands Lynn Sr. a slice) Lynn Sr.: Thank you Lincoln. (He takes a bite from the pizza, and looks unsatisfied) Lynn Sr.: Meh, not good. Lincoln: Aww, what did I do wrong? Lynn Sr.: Too much meat! Lynn: (deadpanned) Dad, it's pepperoni, it's supposed to have meat. Lynn Sr.: Yes, but not THIS much. There needs to at least be a balance. Lincoln: (sighs) I'm trying my hardest Dad, I swear! Rita: Sweetie, it's okay. Not everyone can like everything. Why don't you just hand your pizza to everyone else? Lincoln: Yes Mom. (hands everyone else a slice) Lori: (eats the pizza) I don't see what the big deal is, this tastes awesome. Luan: Yeah, doesn't seem very 'slice' of Dad to say that. (laughs) Lincoln: Well, I'm determined to make sure my food is perfect for everyone! Lynn Sr.: Oh really? Lincoln: Dad, how can I improve the food? Lynn Sr.: Tomorrow night, make a slice of pizza for me, and I'll judge it. Lincoln: You got it Dad! (The next night, Lincoln made a slice of pizza only for Lynn Sr. to try. He brought it to him in the Dining Room) Lincoln: Here Dad. (Lynn Sr. takes a bite) Lynn Sr.: Nope, too much cheese. Lincoln: Got it. (Lincoln goes back into the kitchen to prepare another slice. Later, he comes back with the slice) Lincoln: Here, try this. Lynn Sr.: (takes a bite) Hmmm... Lincoln: (worried) Well? Lynn Sr.: Too much sauce. Lincoln: (groans) Dang it! So close! (For the next few hours, Lincoln tried and tried as hard as he could to make sure his pizza was perfect. But everytime, Lynn Sr. always disliked it. By the time Lincoln was finished, he was absolutely beat) Lincoln: (pants) Can't... do it... Rita: (to Lynn Sr.) Honey, I don't think overworking him was a good idea. Lynn Sr.: A chef must always critique food! Rita: (sighs) Lincoln, why don't you go to bed? You need rest. Lincoln: Thanks Mom. (Lincoln goes upstairs. Rita then gives Lynn Sr. an angry look) Lynn Sr.: What? Rita: Honey, you can tell Lincoln is trying so hard to make his food good. Do you really dislike his food? Lynn Sr.: Yes! Rita: Your son is making food because you're ill, you shouldn't just rub in your dislike for his food like that! Lynn Sr.: Okay okay, tell you what, next time will be the last time. Rita: (sighs) Fine. (Lincoln continues upstairs looking tired) Lincoln: (sighs) How am I going to nail this? Lana: What's wrong big brother? Lincoln: I can't impress Dad with my cooking! I'm trying my best and nothing! Lana: If he doesn't like it, don't tire yourself out so much. Lincoln: (sighs) I just, want to make everyone happy. Lana: (smiles) You made the rest of us happy. Isn't that enough? Lincoln: Yeah, but he's the main chef. (clears his throat) I have to make sure my next pizza is perfect. I just don't want to see Dad disappointed. Lana: Well if you know me Lincoln, you'll know that I try something new! I never would've made mud pies if I never liked mud fights. Lincoln: You know what? You're right! I need to make my pizza a little more, Lincoln like! (smiles) Thanks Lana, I'll be sure to let you have extra pizza. Lana: (smiles) Thanks Lincoln! THE NEXT DAY (In the kitchen, Lincoln was preparing his next family dinner. This time, he was adding his own ingredients to make the pizza more unique and tasty. When he was finished, he takes it out to the dining room and hands slices to each member of the family) Lori: So, I hear this is a special Lincoln kind of pizza this time. Leni: (confused) You can make pizza look like Lincoln? Lori: (facepalms) That's not what I meant Leni. Lincoln: Yup, this time I'm using some of my own ingredients, make the pizza taste more unique! Luna: Sounds delicious. Lincoln: Bon Appetit everyone! (The family take a bite out of their pizza, and all but Lynn Sr. looked amazed) Luan: Holy- Lola: This is incredible!! Luna: Lincoln, you need to be a chef! Lucy: There's no way Dad can hate this. (Lincoln looked towards his father. He was highly expecting his father to finally say his cooking was good) Lynn Sr.: Too spicy. (Those two words finally made Lincoln snap) Lincoln: (upset) Come on Dad! All I wanted was for you to say something good about my cooking! I worked my hardest to make this taste as good as I can make it! All just for you! I just wanted everyone to be happy! I worked hours, and hours, and hours, and you still won't at least appreciate what I've done! While you were sick!! (Lynn Sr. could see the despair in Lincoln's eyes) Lynn Sr.: Okay, I admit it! I LOVE THIS PIZZA! Lori: (shocked) You do? Lynn Sr.: In fact, I've loved all of Lincoln's food! Lola: Whaaaaat?! Lincoln: (shocked) W-Why didn't you say so?! Lynn Sr.: (groans) I was jealous! Lincoln: Jealous? Lynn Sr.: (sighs) I was jealous, because everyone was giving you so much compliments for your cooking it made me feel like I was in second place! The truth is, I think you've done a great job, but I was so jealous that I was afraid to tell! Lincoln: (shocked) Dad, I can't believe this. Lynn Sr.: Neither can I! Now I feel like a major jerk for hiding my true feelings from you son! Lincoln: It's okay Dad, really. I know how you feel. Lynn Sr.: You do? Lincoln: Yes! In the past, I was jealous everyone was better at things than me. But I learned to get better, and just show how I really felt. Lynn Sr.: (sighs) That is true. But still, I'm very sorry Lincoln. Lincoln: (smiles) It's alright Dad, I forgive you. Lynn Sr.: (smiles) That's good. In fact, to make it up to you, you and I are going to create something amazing for tomorrow night! Lincoln: Oooh, what is it? Lynn Sr.: (smirks) You'll see. (The next night, Lincoln and Lynn Sr. were making dinner in the kitchen. They would help each other with it, and give each other the right items for it. They were making some soup) Lincoln: (takes a smell) Mmmm, this smells so good! Lynn Sr.: It sure does! (Lincoln and Lynn Sr. took the finished soup to the dining room and poured some in each bowl) Leni: Oooh, what is this? Lincoln: We call it: 'The Lynn-coln Sr. Soup'! Luna: (shudders) Why does that nickname make me cringe for some reason? (Everybody took a drink from the soup) Lola: (smiles) Mmmmm, this is delicious! Lana: Dig in! (The family proceed to eat their dinner. When they were done, they all had satisfied faces) Rita: (to Lincoln and Lynn Sr.) You two did a terrific job! (The other sisters agree) Lincoln: Thanks everyone! Lynn Sr.: We worked pretty dang hard on it! Lincoln: But we made a pretty good team. Lynn Sr.: You said it son! (Lincoln and Lynn Sr. give each other a high five) The End Trivia *Between this and "Turning the Paige" was the longest delay between the fanfictions. *First fanfiction to be suggested by MrAnimatedToon. *This marks my 40th fanfiction, meaning I'm ten fanfictions away from the milestone: 50. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Lincoln Loud Category:Episodes focusing on Lynn Loud Sr.